


Jimmy's in the Attic

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [10]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 10 “One day I'll be dead and you'll regret that”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter and Tumblr
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Jimmy's in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 10 “One day I'll be dead and you'll regret that”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter and Tumblr

The Charmed Ones and Harry have captured Jimmy and he is now in their attic trapped behind a barrier. It's the middle of the night and none of them can sleep because they hear him trying to escape. Since it's impossible to sleep, they all decided to get up to check on him. Mel gets there first.

Mel: Hey! What's with all the noise? We're all trying to sleep.

Jimmy: Letting me go will solve your problem.

Mel: Not a chance. You have information that can help us fight the Faction. Then will figure out what to do with you.

Maggie, Macy and Harry arrive. Jimmy sees Macy.

Jimmy: (says seductively) Well, hello Macy. Did you miss me? I miss slow dancing close to you and seeing you in that red dress you said Harry likes. Hmm.

Harry: (looks at Macy) What red dress is he talking about?

Macy: (looks back at Harry) Not now Harry!

Macy: (to Jimmy) To answer your question, yes, you intrigued me because you are a part of Harry and I wanted to know more about what happened to you. But no, I don't miss you. You frightened me Jimmy. You held me captive for two days. I don't know what happened in that time, so I just made you believe I was interested to stay alive until help arrived.

Jimmy: But you enjoyed the delicious dinner I made you? Right?

Macy: Not really. I was nauseated.

Jimmy notices Harry and Macy holding hands.

Jimmy: Aw. That’s cute. Harry? I see you finally got the courage to express your feelings for Macy the other night.

Harry has a strange embarrassed look on his face.

Harry: What? How do you know that?

Jimmy: Our psychic connection? We share feeling and memories. Remember? I also know that you kissed Abigael. Tick, tick, tick.

Mel interferes.

Mel: Okay. I'm not in the mood for this. You're lucky we can't kill you. Otherwise you'd be dead be now.

Jimmy: That's right. Harry and I can't kill each other, but anyone else can. And if that happens, our other half dies too. (stares at Harry) Right Harry?

Harry starts to lunge toward Jimmy, but Macy holds him back.

Jimmy: Well, you better hope no one does. I mean. technically, I could do it myself. Anytime. One day, I'll be dead and you'll regret that.

Macy: You might already know this from the “psychic connection” you have with Harry, but I figured out a way to merge you and him back together.

Jimmy: (looks surprised) What!?

Macy: Yeah. After you help us with the Faction, we are going to try it.

Jimmy: (looks at Harry) Is she serious? 

Harry nods.

Jimmy: (scuffs) This will be interesting. 

Harry: It's what we both want. To feel whole again.

Jimmy: Yes, I do. (looks at Macy) You would do that for me?

Macy: I'm doing it for you and Harry.

Jimmy: (stares in Macy’s eye and says softly) Thank you Macy.

Macy nods with a smile.

Maggie: (yawns) Okay, we have a big day coming up, so we really need to get some sleep.

Mel: Sorry Jimmy, but we have to do this.

Jimmy: Do what?

Mel casts a spell that she remembered from the Book of Shadows, which will put Jimmy asleep for several hours. As soon as she says the last word, Jimmy collapses to the floor.

Mel: That's should do it.

Harry: Thanks Mel. Very clever.

Mel: Thanks. I had to do something so he wouldn't keep us awake.

Maggie: (yawns) I'm going back to bed. See you guys later.

Maggie leaves the attic. 

Mel: (rubs Macy’s right arm) Are you alright Mace? I know having Jimmy here is traumatic for you.

Harry pulls Macy closer to him and she wraps her arms around his torso.

Macy: Yes. Having all of you with me is helpful. (looks at Harry and says softly) And once we merge you and him together, you will feel like yourself again. 

Macy gives Harry a kiss on the lips.

Mel: Okay you two. Go to your room.

Macy and Harry’s foreheads touch as they laugh.

Mel rolls her eyes and leaves. Macy and Harry follow Mel leaving Jimmy in dreamland.


End file.
